Millennium
"Millennium" is an ancient, and immensely powerful time-manipulating entity created by the Great Beings. He is the founder and leader of the mysterious Shadow of Ages, though due to a lack of reliable information, is regarded simply as a myth by most of the universe. Biography Early Life Millennium was originally created several thousands of years ago by the Great Beings in their underground laboratory, as part of an experiment to create a time sensitive entity. However, faults in Millennium's creation resulted in him gaining his own personality and views on the world, and upon realizing the potential of his powers, succumbed to corruption. Realizing what he would do with his new-found abilities, the Great Beings attempted to destroy Millennium. Unable to do so, the Great Beings locked off the Millennium's knowledge of how to use his powers, and exiled him into the wastelands of Spherus Magna. Taking up the alias of "Millennium," the entity's hatred for his creators grew increasingly as the years went by, resulting in him vowing to take vengeance on the Great Beings. When the Core War erupted, Millennium began interfering with the affairs of the warring tribes, though to what extent remains unknown. Later, when the Great Beings began constructing the Great Spirit Robot, Millennium and a few of his servants entered the uncompleted Matoran Universe. Shadow of Ages There, he established himself on the island of Chrone in the far north of the Matoran Universe. During this time, Millennium founded the Shadow of Ages, and began recruiting several other beings into it. According to ancient legends, Millennium at one point battled Tren Krom whilst attempting to destroy the Matoran Universe. Although the battle was close, Tren Krom managed to defeat Millennium, though allowed him to live as a reminder of what would happen to those who would step out of line in the new universe. Retreating back to his lair on Chrone, Millennium began plotting new methods of overthrowing Mata Nui. This resulted in him assembling and stealing several ancient texts that originally belonged to the Great Beings. During his studies, Millennium learned how to foresee events of the future with great accuracy, though felt he could perform something greater with such an ability. Through further research, Millennium discovered a way to alter the future itself. By tracking down key moments in the future, he discovered he could prevent them from ever happening. However, he soon discovered a strange side-effect to this. He realized that powerful time-sensitive beings, such as himself, could feed on the potential energy of the event, and use it to increase their power. Discovering he could draw on the power created from the chaos and thus restore his full power, Millennium devoted the Shadow of Ages to detecting these key future events, and finding ways to exploit and/or prevent them. His first act was to teach his servants how to perceive the future, his second was to scatter his agents throughout the entire universe, his third was to make sure he and his servants would not be detected by those able to sense distortions in time. Over the course of several centuries, Millennium and the Shadow of Ages slowly integrated into Matoran legend. It is rumored that Millennium was responsible for supplying the warlord who would one day conquer the land of Versuva with his almost unstoppable forces in exchange for the warlord's complete loyalty. This later discovered to be part of a plot to prevent Versuva from taking part in a future war between to powerful factions, who would later be revealed to be the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, against Millennium's predictions, the Mersion scholar Mersery managed to convince the Hand of Artakha to help fight off the warlord's forces, which they did so. In order to avoid being discovered by the Hand, Millennium killed the warlord and eliminated all evidence of his involvement in Verusva's fall. Centuries later, one of Millennium's time-altering experiments went horribly wrong, resulting in the creation of a huge distortion in time, allowing the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery to sense it. Fearing to be uncovered, Millennium sent several assassins to deal with him. However, they all failed, and Mersery managed to reach Millennium's lair relatively unscathed. At this point, Millennium was attempting to create another, larger paradox, a paradox that Mersery prevented. A huge battle then occurred between the the two titans, a battle that fell into Mersery's favor, who ultimately managed to defeat Millennium. Sensing great potential in Mersery, Millennium offered Mersery membership into the Shadow of Ages, and the role of his apprentice and second-in-command. Though Mersery was deeply tempted by the power he could wield, he declined the offer, knowing he would eventually be corrupted by his power, like Millennium himself was. Angered at his refusal, Millennium attempted to kill Mersery, though was aged by hundreds of years by the Mersion's Time powers. Weakened, and in no state to fight, Millennium was unable to prevent Mersery from escaping. Millennium then underwent a slow, painful process that returned him to his natural age, and restored his original power. Unfortunately, this took a course of 2,000 years, during which the Shadow of Ages fragmented into small groups of power-hungry members. After quickly retaking control over his group, Millennium had all detailed records of the Shadow's existence erased to prevent himself and his allies from being tracked down by the Order of Mata Nui and other powerful factions. Later, Millennium ordered his spies within the Brotherhood of Makuta to kidnap Makuta Dredzek and bring him before the Shadow of Ages leader. After this was accomplished, Millennium offered Dredzek membership into his group, with promises of wealth and great power, an offer Drezdek accepted. In actuality, however, Millennium had recruited Dredzek solely for the purpose of furthering his infiltration of the Brotherhood. However, despite this, Dredzek soon managed to become one of Millennium's most trusted allies. More recently during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Millennium ordered his agents within the Dark Hunters to destabilize the organization as part of plot to weaken the Order's advantages in the war. At same the time, he began lowering the Brotherhood's opportunities to defeat the Order by eliminating several of their most powerful servants. Later during the war, however, his agents within the Dark Hunters were discovered, and interrogated by The Shadowed One until they revealed who they worked for. This forced Millennium to improvise, and he ordered his other agents within the Hunters to create a false record of none-existent faction lead by a being named "Millennium" in order to throw suspicions off the possibility that the legends of the Shadow of Ages were true. Millennium later made contact with the bounty hunter Skorr, feeling he had need of his services, and sent an emissary to the Tren Krom Peninsula in order to recruit the Zeverek. During the final battle between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui at Metru Nui, Millennium used his powers to teleport Dredzek and his Matoran assistant Corzakx to his base on Chrone. He then used his powers to shield his allies from Teridax's presence. Following this, Millennium ordered Dredzek to amass an army of Rahkshi to suit his goals. Following Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui, Millennium and his servants remained within the damaged Matoran Universe on Chrone. In order to keep an eye on the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, Millennium sent a number of his spies to join the Matoran and Agori in the founding of their new society. Later, he received a report report from one of his agents on the successful infiltration of Spherus Magna, and the progress of the negotiations with a band of Skrall led by Tervok. Abilities & Traits Utterly ruthless, and incredibly cold, Millennium is completely emotionless and cares little for the welfare of those around him. He is very cunning, and is highly skilled at manipulating others into doing his bidding. He is also a brilliant strategist, and is more than capable of forming extremely complicated plots that almost seem destined to succeed. He is extremely intelligent, and possesses an extensive knowledge ranging from the history of Spherus Magna to the workings of the Matoran Universe. However, his most distinguishing characteristic is his grudge against the Great Beings, who he completely despises for their role in his banishment. In addition to this, he is a master of combat, and knows how to use almost any weapon. Millennium is an immensely powerful being, whose power rivals that of Tren Krom or even Mata Nui himself. He possesses powerful connections to the element of Time, which allows him to focus chronal energy into focused energy beams, controlling the speed at which time flows around him, allowing him to go faster or slower in time than everyone around him, stopping the flow of time around himself and others, the ability to age or de-age objects or living beings to a seemingly unrestricted degree, sensing shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, can shield the fluctuations of time he himself causes from the perception of other time-sensitive beings. However, due to the Great Beings locking off a majority of his knowledge on how to use his powers, Millennium's numerous time-based abilities have been somewhat limited. Other powers he wields include, telepathy, telekinesis, memory wiping, teleportation, foresight, the power to fire focused beams of energy from his claws, and the ability to open portals to other locations or dimensions. Millennium's body also ages far more slowly than it normally would. This a result of his huge connection to the fabric of time. Millennium can also project his own consciousness into another being's body, forcing their mind into dormancy, and assuming total command over their physical form. However, perhaps his most powerful ability though, is his power to feed off the potential energy created by temporal paradoxes. By drawing on the chaos created by alterations to the timeline, Millennium intends to restore his full power. He also possesses the ability to undo paradoxes he has created, though this comes at the cost of temporal energy he has consumed. Tools Millennium wields the Axe of Eternity as his main weapon, which is capable of creating powerful illusions, in addition to focusing Millennium's elemental powers. He is also known to utilize his large, razor-sharp claws in combat. Quotes Trivia *Millennium was created by user Chicken Bond. *Millennium has a real name, though it has since fallen out of time and memory. *The alias "Millennium" was suggested by Toa Hydros. *He was partially based off the Trickster, a villain from the Sarah Jane Adventures. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' *''Killcount'' *''Chaos Arena'' See Also *Gallery:Millennium Category:Chicken Bond Category:Characters Category:Entities